Love Hurts
by FanFic101Girl
Summary: THis is a two shot that was based on a disney channel show, but it went a different direction, but if i do get more reviews i will indeed post the original! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Grojband, Cartoon Network, Liv and Maddie, Disney Channel, Fresh TV Inc., ect. This is a story inspired by the Disney Channel First Look of the new series coming soon called Liv and Maddie**

**Laney POV**

"**Lenny, I have band practice in 5, I'll be back in 2 or 3 hours." I said calling up the stairs to my twin brother. "Ok!" he called back as I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the door. Jumping on it I made my way across the street and 5 houses down to my best friend Corey's house, though I'm never sure when he can tell I'm a girl or when I'm a boy. It doesn't matter though, he's still the cutest dude I know, oblivious or not. Ok yeah, confession time: I'm in love with Corey. I mean I have been since we met! But he's so oblivious he wouldn't know I liked him if I waved a blinking neon sign in the air saying, "Corey Riffin, I love you!" Opening the Groj door I hoped I wasn't late, but to my surprise the only one there was Corey. "Hey Lanes, you're here early." He said tuning his guitar "Wow, really?" I asked quizzically. "Yeah, at least an hour or so. " I facepalmed feeling really stupid, but I still sat on the couch next to him. Pulling out my phone I started texting Lenny .**

_**Me: Wat do u want 4 dinner?**_

_**Lenny: IDK, you pick 2nite**_

_**Me: I came 2 practice an hour early, I feel way stupid**_

_**Lenny: LOL, ROTFL**_

_**Me: So not funny!**_

_**Lenny: So is!**_

_**Me: Shut up Sherlock!**_

_**Lenny: It's only elementary My Dear Watson!**_

**I giggled a little at our playful sibling text rivalry and tried to think of a comeback. "What's so funny?" he asked as I kept thinking. "Oh nothing." I said waving my hand to dismiss the subject.**

_**Me: LOL**_

_**Lenny: I try**_

_**Me: Do u have a da8 4 the dance Friday nite?**_

_**Lenny: No, u?**_

_**Me: nada**_

_**Lenny: I'll get Corey 2 take u 2 the dance**_

_**Me: REALLY?!**_

_**Lenny: on one condition…**_

_**Me: Wat?**_

_**Lenny: U have to dress up in a frilly girly-girl dress and slow dance with someone to the song of my choice… in public!**_

**I thought about it and decided anything was worth Corey being my date to the dance**

_**Me: Fine I'll do it, and I can get u a da8 2 the dance with Carrie**_

_**Lenny: 4 REAL?!**_

_**Me: Yes, but on 1 condition**_

_**Lenny: WAT?! I'll do anything!**_

_**Me: U have to wear a tux and be my dance partner**_

_**Lenny: Fine**_

_**Me: TTYLXOX**_

_**Lenny: U 2**_

**I flipped my phone closed and stared off into space. "What's wrong Lames?" he asked. His eyes were full of concern as I looked at him. "Oh nothing, I just made a stupid deal with someone." I said. "Oh, ok. What was the deal?" "I have to slow dance in a dress and they'll get me a date to the dance." I explained." But you're a boy, isn't that demeaning?" he asked. I stood up, a fire ablaze in my eyes. "I'm a girl!" I shouted and walked out the garage, skateboard in hand toward Carrie's house.**

_**Knock Knock Knock.**_** The sound of my fist made against the heavy door. "Hello- what do you want?" Carrie glared at me. "How would you like to go with Lenny to the dance?" I asked her. She was still glaring at me and I could tell she wanted to slam the door in my face. "Why would I do that?" she asked. "I'll give you 10 bucks." I said waving the money in front of her face. She snatched it from me and before closing the door said, "Tell him to pick me up at 8."**

**Lenny POV**

"**Hello?" I asked as I pulled up the garage door to Corey Riffin's house. "What do you want NewMan?" he asked boring into my skull. " I'll give you 10 bucks to go with Laney to the dance Friday." I said handing him a $10 bill. "Ok, tell her I'll pick her up at 8." And with that he slammed the garage door in my face and I walked home happy with myself, but feeling guilty inside.**

**Laney POV**

"**Oh man, he actually said yes?" I asked Lenny with a quizzical look on my face. In my eyes were both worry and happiness. "Yep." He said. He was wearing a regular tux with a bow tie and I was wearing a pink strapless ball gown and white lace gloves to match. "What song are we dancing to?" I asked burying my face in my hands. "Taylor Swift You belong with me." He answered a sly grin creeping upon his face. "Come on, let's just get this over with." I replied as we went outside.**

**I put my hands around his neck and he put his hand around my waist as we started slow dancing to the song.**

**Taylor Swift-You Belong With Me**

_**I do not own this song nor A-Z Lyrics where I found the Lyrics for this song**_

**You're on the phone **

**With your girlfriend – she's upset**

**She's going off**

**About something that you said **

**Cause' she doesn't get your humor like I do**

**I'm in my room – it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**She doesn't get your story like I do**

**She wears short skirts**

**I wear T-Shirts**

**She's cheer captain **

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see **

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**Walking the streets**

**With you and you're worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking **

**This is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

"**Hey isn't this easy?"**

**And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile **

**Since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine-**

**I know you better than that**

**Hey what you doing **

**With a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see **

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by you **

**Waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time**

**How could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

_**[instrumental]**_

**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

**Can't you see **

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you?**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me?**

**Standing by you**

**Waiting at your backdoor**

**All this time **

**How could you not know, baby**

**You belong with me,**

**You belong with me?**

**Have you ever thought just maybe?**

**You belong with me, **

**You belong with me**

**I heard clapping around us and I realized we had brought in a crowd, Corey in the very front. Seeing him, the crowd, the embarrassment, it was too much to take. My vision started to blur and I fell to the ground, my eyes engulfed with darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Grojband nor Liv and Maddie, Disney Channel, cartoon Network, Fresh TV, ect. Honestly this had something to do with Liv and Maddie at first, but it went downhill from there, Enjoy!**

**Laney POV**

**I woke up in my bed with a dress on. My vision was blurry and my memory was fuzzy, but then it all started coming back to me. Slow dancing with my brother, that crowd, seeing Corey, then me fainting. I dropped my head back onto my pillow at the memories. Slow dancing Lenny was pretty fun, but the humiliation, Corey seeing me dance with our band's rival. Corey still didn't know me and Lenny were twins, it was horrible! I quickly took of the dress, stuffed it in the closet never wanting to see it again, put on my pajamas, and climbed back into bed wanting to lay there and die.**

_**Knock Knock Knock **_**I heard someone softly tap on the door but I wasn't in the mood for socializing. "Sorry Laney's not here right now, come back never." I said trying to get them to go away. "Come on Lane, did you actually think that would work?" Lenny asked coming into my room. "It was worth a shot." I said sitting up and throwing a pillow at him. It hit him in the face and I couldn't help but smile. "She shoots she scores!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Lowering them Lenny came over and sat cross legged next to me . "How ya doing?" he asked me. "Embarrassed, ashamed, heartbroken, Corey probably hates me!" I said in a hoarse voice and flopping back down on the bed. I immediately sat up and put my hand over my throat. "My voice!' I whisper shouted not wanting to damage it. "Aw man, sorry sis." Lenny tried to comfort me. "I better go tell the band I'll be skipping practice for a few days." She told her brother climbing out of bed. "Lenny walked out of her room and Laney changed into her normal outfit. **

**Walking over to the garage Laney stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Corey. His back was toward the garage door, so he never saw Laney come. "Guys, Laney was slow dancing with Lenny, they have GOT to be in a relationship, and that could mean her slipping out some of our secrets!" Corey explained to Kin and Kon. "Ah, Corey?" Kin said turning his attention to me. "Not now Kin. Guys I don't want to have to do this, but will have to kick her out of the band." He said in a stern voice. "But Corey," Kon said trying to get Corey to gaze this way. "Kon, I know, this is way hard, but in this situation, it's the right thing to do." He said not paying attention to the twins at all. "COREY LOOK!" the twins shouted in unison pointing at me. "What is so important that-" was all he said before turning around and seeing me in the door way to the garage.**

**Corey POV**

**I messed up big time. I turned around to find Laney standing there crying. Her eyeliner and mascara were running down her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Wait Lanes I didn't-" I said trying to cover up, but she didn't want to hear it. "Well Corey, now you don't have to worry about kicking me out of the band, because I quit!" she shouted in a hoarse voice. "Oh, and by the way, first of all, Lenny's my brother! So don't go and diss that NewMan , because if you're dissing him you're dissing me! And 2****nd****, go find yourself a new best friend, because I'm out peace!" she said then ran away crying. "Wow man, you messed up BIG time." Kin said shaking is head in disapproval. What did I just do?**

**Laney POV**

**I hate Corey! He's such a jerk! I ran up the stairs sobbing, thinking of how Corey was being so mean. His words echoed through my mind as I buried my face into my pillow. Lenny was at his band practice and dad was at work, so I was home alone. I finally sat up and saw my pillow stained with tears and make-up. **_**No more pain. **_**I thought in my head as I stood up. I went first to my drawer and got out my video camera and positioned it to face me when I sat on the bed. Then I went downstairs and grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. Walking up the stairs I realized there was no one to hold me back from doing this. But I didn't care.**

**Sitting on my bed I pressed record on the video camera and faced it. "No more pain." I said. I slashed my arm once and held it in pain for only a few seconds. "No more hurt." I said again repeating the slash, but on another part of arm. "Nothing's going to stop me now." I said repeating this slash over with a different negative phrase about myself for each one. Once I ran out of things to say I set down the knife. "No more me." I said finally. I showed my bloody cut up arms to the camera and felt a little dizzy. I shook my head to have it pass and grabbed a towel I had next to me for when I finshed. I wrapped the first one on one arm, and the second towel on the other. I wrote a note saying "Check video on camera." And stuck it on my video camera. Then before I passed out I said, "There is no reason for me to live, my life has been destroyed, and so I cut myself. Cutting and cutting." And the video camera recorded it all, and then stopped.**

**Lenny POV**

**I was guessing Laney was home since before I left she only went to tell Corey she would be missing band practice due to her voice. "Laney?" I called not hearing anything. **_**Maybe she's asleep **_**I thought heading up to Laney's room to see if my prediction was true. To my horror I found Laney on the bed with her arms cut up and bleeding to death. I heard her mumble something, but it was too low for me to hear. I quickly grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and called 911 to come help her. Then I called Corey's cell to tell him. "Hello?" I heard Corey say into the line. "Corey come over to my house, it's Lenny." I said frantically into the phone. "Why do I need to-" was what I heard before I heard the sirens from the ambulance on his end of the line and outside the window. "I'm coming." He said and hung up.**

**Corey POV**

**I hung up on the phone with Lenny and ran to Laney's house. There was an ambulance outside the house and I watched as someone brought Laney out on a stretcher. "Oh my god, Laney!" I said running over to the ambulance where they had already put in Laney's unconscious body. "What happened?" I asked one of the paramedics. "I don't know, but there was a video camera on her dresser." He answered. I ran into her room and grabbed the video camera than jumped onto the ambulance with Laney in the back just before they closed the doors.**

**Laney POV**

**I felt pain shoot through my body as I opened my eyes. I found myself on a stretcher in an ambulance, but didn't dare say anything. I saw a figure moving and strained my neck a bit to see Corey. "C-Corey?" I stammered. He looked up and a smile spread over his face. "W-W-Why are y-y-you h-h-here? I-I-I d-d-don't d-d-d-deserve a-a-anything." I stuttered. "What do you mean?" he asked. "D-Did you s-s-see the v-v-video?" I asked him. He nodded his head yes and I was confused. "But?" "it's okay Lanes, you're tired, and hurt." He said. I nodded my head and I felt another burst of pain shoot through me. I winced in pain and Corey noticed. "I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry C-C-Corey, y-y-you s-s-shouldn't e-e-even b-b-be here." I apologized. And that was all I said before I closed my eyes and fell unconscious.**

**Corey POV**

**Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched my best friend fall unconscious in the ambulance. I thought back to one part of the video when I watched it on the video camera.**

_***Flashback Starts***_

"_**Okay, so as I cut, I guess I'll tell you a bit about my friend's. So, I'm in this awesome band called Grojband, and everyone in it is my best friend. But my most best friend would be Corey. And I want to be more than JUST friends. But he's so oblivious, even the twin's have figured it out by now. But he would never want to go out with me, I'm just not his type. But that's ok, if I'm dead, I wouldn't need to worry about him not loving me, because there will be no one to love, right? Anyways, Corey, if you're watching this, I should be dead by now, so here it is. Corey Riffin: I Love You. There I said it, and now it doesn't matter now, because I'm dead now. So, yeah, there you go."**_

_***Flashback Ends***_

**I look at her again, this hurt body, is my best friend, and she could die. I went over to her a slowly gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you." I don't know if I imagined this or not, but I could've sworn that she gave a small smile and whispered "I love you too Core."**

_**The**_

_**End**_

_**Tell me what you think about it, maybe I'll post my original idea if I get lots of positive comments. But, I still found it sweet and nice. Give me any questions, story suggestions, and reviews, and check out my other story The Only One To Understand, I's inspired by the story Protector by Jack Frost and Hiccup **_


End file.
